darker_alternate_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Darker Alternate Universe Wiki:Policy/Layout Guide
The following is a guide to how an article should be written on this wiki. If you feel this should be changed, please let us know on the Discussion Board. Note that this is not a tutorial on how to make an article, but rather how the article should be structured. To figure out how to get started, feel free to look at other pages. Opening templates The Title tag is used to modify the appearance of the title of an article. Its main uses are to italicize the names of a fiction of some sort or a type of vessel. Do not use this to alter the actual title (ex: Only displaying "Title" instead of "Title (disambiguation)"). The Writer template is for explaining that a specific user has created the article, and therefore all additions to the page will be reverted. Please note that this does NOT mean that you are not allowed to edit the page; it means that you are not allowed to add your own fanon info. Infoboxes Infoboxes (Category:Information templates) are a quick and easy means to access vital statistics about an article at a glance. They should almost always be used in articles, save in the few instances where one would not apply. There is a guide to infoboxes on their respective pages; a list can be found on Category:Information templates. Article body organization There are some guidelines for the organization of articles within the wiki. Ideally, they are organized into several main sections, with subsections and extra sections where appropriate. Please note the canon template should be used for links to the BIONICLE Wiki or the RWBY Wiki. BIONICLE Articles Character articles #Biography: An account of the character's life. It is generally expected that this section will be divided into subsections on lengthy articles, though the appropriate sectioning of this is left to the author. #Abilities and Traits: Describes personality. #Powers and equipment: Describes any notable abilities and notable equipment possessed by the character. (If enough information is available for the equipment, an article should be created for it.) Species articles #History: An account on the species' history. #Abilities and Traits: Deals with the physical characteristics of the species. #Social Structure and Interactions (for sentient species)/Behavior (for non-sentients): Deals with how the structure of the species' society is organized, or how it behaves in the wild, depending on whether the species is sentient or not. #Known individuals: A list of known members of the species. Location articles #History: An account on the location's history. #Landscape: Includes any information on the characteristics of the location, such as its position, geological trends, ecosystem, and non-sentient species. #Locations: A list of major locations within the one that the article is about. #Known inhabitants: Describes native sentient species and individuals. Event articles #Prelude: The history that led up to the event. #The battle/The treaty/The duel/The mission, etc.: The actual event. Can be divided into subsections at the author's discretion. #Aftermath: The aftermath. Object/vehicle/Kanohi articles #Description: Contains all details of the object/vehicle's design and capabilities. #History: All history related to the article. #Example usage: A brief summary of the object/vehicle/kanohi's use (if applicable). #Known users: A list of beings who have used the object (if applicable). Power articles #Description: A list of capabilities that wielders of the power may have access to. #Known users: A list of beings who are capable of using the power. Note that subsections such as “Species,” “Objects,” and “____-related locations” may be created if necessary. Date articles #Events: A list of major conflicts and other events that took place in that year. #Important factions: Organizations that have major roles in this time period. #Important figures: Characters who have major roles in this time period. Fiction articles (Story, series, movie, etc.) #Story/Synopsis (if applicable): The main plot of the story/movie. Should be divided into subsections for chapters. #Characters: A list of characters. (The scroll box template may be used if necessary; see the Appearances section below for help.) RWBY Articles Character articles RWBY articles are structured a little more complicatedly. To start with, you will need to create a template page, ideally with a quote, tabber, and an infobox. The Tabber should contain the overview, history, affiliation, battles and events, image gallery, and quotes page. Overview #This page should be titled with the character's first and last name. #The first thing on the page should be the template (EX: "Template:EChalk") #Appearance: Contains the appearance of the character, such as skin, eyes, hair, clothing, etc. #Personality: The character's personality #Abilities: The character's powers and abilities #Etymology: Where the character's name comes from (this section is optional, but appreciated) #Appearances: The stories the character has appeared in #Trivia: Any bits of info that do not fit elsewhere in the article History #Again, start with the template #Background: Things such as the character's early life. These are generally the things that happened before the stories they appeared in #The rest of the article is up to you this time. Just use your common sense, and be sure to make a new section every now and then Affiliation #Template again #Affiliations: There should be a separate section for each affiliation. The things in these should be groups or places, such as Beacon Academy or the White Fang #Relationships: There should be a separate section for each relationship. The things in this section should all be people. These can be relatives, friends, pets, or even enemies Battles and Events #Tabber template only this time #Events: The events the character has participated in, typically in bullet-point form #Battles: There is a special set-up for this, and as such we have two recommendations for this: dissect a pre-existing page (copy the coding and modify), or ask an admin to fill the info in for you Image Gallery #Tabber template only #... yeah just add the images Quotes #Tabber template only #Structure is up to you, so long as you use this template Appearances A list of appearances may be provided in each article if applicable, with the exception of fiction pages, which follow their own guidelines. All appearances should be linked to and italicized. See also and External links See also is a bulleted list, preferably alphabetized, of internal links to related articles. Editors should provide a brief annotation when a link's relevance is not immediately apparent. External links is the same, only it contains links for other pages on the Internet. See Wikipedia:External links for more detailed information. Galleries Galleries may be made for any sort of article. (See for information on how to make these.) Generally, if a gallery has more that six images, it is recommended that a subpage entitled "Pagename/Gallery" be created and that it be linked to under the "See also" section in the main article.